


Kill the King!

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2 deaths, Boy King!Sam, DEATH DEATH DEVIL DEVIL DEVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL, Dean realizes he likes cas, Dean realizes his bisexuality, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Oops that's a little too late, dark!Sam, mentions of torture, mentions of torture!kink, mild reference to Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael informs Dean he has to kill Sam, who killed Azazel and took the throne as the King of Hell. And he's wrecking havoc across the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill the King!

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Kill the Beast" from Beauty and the Beast and I got this image of Michael chanting part of it to Dean. And so, therefore, this happened. 
> 
> This is a really dark fic. I hope you like it.

Dean trudged his way to another angel meeting. Why Castiel needed him there was beyond him. He stroked the amulet his little brother had given him.

His little brother, who was now the King of Hell.

The Boy King.

Ever since Sam assumed the throne of Hell, Lucifer has been freed, as well as Lilith, Alistair, Samhain, and the Seven Deadly Sins incarnate.

Dean just got done exorcising Pride. Four Sins were done, he still had Wrath, Lust, and Sloth as well as Lilith, Alistair, and Samahain. He also had to figure out how to put Lucifer back in his Cage again.

His brother was also wandering the Earth free, and causing as much panic as the original ten, plus Lucifer.

Dean sat down at the buffet table, staring into the eyes of his much younger father.

Michael, inhabiting his father’s body when he had met Mom, smiled sardonically. “Dean, so glad you can join us.”

“Michael,” Dean replied, pulling a conjured cheeseburger. “So, what do you want?”

Castiel cleared his throat and Dean knew immediately he wouldn’t like what is going to be said.

And he was right. “Dean, we need you to kill Sam.”

“HELL NO” The cheeseburger went flying. “I ain’t gonna kill my baby brother!”

His father’s words, said not too long ago, echoed in his head and from Michael’s mouth, paraphrased. “You knew there may come a day when we asked you to kill him,” he said.

“That is my kid brother, no matter what. Demon or not, King of Hell or not, that is my brother Sammy, and I would rather kill myself than kill him!” Dean was furious.

“Dean, that is not your brother anymore. Your brother is dead.” Michael snapped, walking around the table and meeting the furious older Winchester. “Would Sam kill people for the fun of it? Would Sam torture souls until the end up worse than when Hell was divided? Sure, it’s more orderly, but Sam is dangerous.”

“Michael is right, Dean,” Cas said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean resisted the urge to shrug it off. “And we have reason to believe that you are one of Sam’s biggest targets.”   
“Sammy. . .Sammy wouldn’t kill me,” Dean said, this time giving in to the urge of shrugging the comforting hand off of his shoulder.

“It’s not Sammy,” Michael said firmly. “It’s now Sam, King of Hell. He’s a demon now, and stronger than Azazel ever was. In fact, if we didn’t know any better, he’s probably as strong as Lilith or Alistair now.”

“He’s still my brother,” Dean said stubbornly.

Raphael entered and he looked worse for wear. Michael went to go help his little brother.

“Sam Winchester. . . He’s stronger than we thought,” his brother gasped.

Dean turned away, not wanting to believe.

“We’re not safe until he’s dead,” Raphael added and Michael squared his shoulders. Snapping his fingers, two medic angels were by his brother’s side. He walked back over to Dean and softly sang;

“So it’s time to take some action, Dean, it’s time to follow me. . .”

“NO! I can’t!” Tears were coming to his eyes.

“Through the world, through the earth, through the darkness and the shadows, it’s a nightmare, but it’s a job you have to do.”

Dean started to run but was blocked by the solid figure of Castiel, who started singing softly.

“Say a prayer, and then we’re there, where the King of Hell holds his court, and he’s doing terrible things inside.”

“Cas, not you too!” Dean cried, unable to stop the flow of tears now. He couldn’t kill Sammy. He couldn’t.

“It’s your bro, but he’s not there anymore. King of Hell, Sam Winchester is he.”

A mirror was conjured, and Dean gaze upon his brother for the first time in six months.

“SAM!”

His brother turned as if he heard Dean’s cry, and Dean stumbled back to see that the bright, curious hazel he’s always known has been replaced with Azazel’s sickly yellow that swirled. No eyes should swirl, especially demons. His chestnut hair was getting longer, and there was now a bit of facial hair gracing his baby brother’s face.

“Hear him speak, see him kill, but you’re not coming back ‘til he’s dead! Good and dead! Kill the King!”

“I can’t!” Dean sobbed, unable to believe that that was his brother there, that his brother was embracing this.

“You have no choice!” Michael said, brandishing the mirror again. He saw Sam with a woman, torturing her. The entire time with a lecherous grin. He was taking pride in his torture of this poor girl, and upon closer inspection, Dean saw who he was torturing.   
“JO!”

“Get your knife, grab your book, screw your courage to the sticking place,” Michael sang darkly.

“I’m counting on you, Cas to lead the way,” Dean sang in resignation.

Michael and Castiel gave him looks of pride and sadness. “It’s not easy, having to kill or banish your own brother,” Michael admitted, and Dean remembered that it was Michael who cast Lucifer into the Cage all those years ago. “But it must be done.”

“I wish it didn’t,” Dean whispered.

“We know,” Castiel said, grasping Dean’s shoulder again. “And we’re sorry. But it’s what is best for humanity.”

 

It took a couple of months to actually locate Sam. In the meantime, Dean and Castiel managed to take down all the Sins but Lust, as well as Samhain. Each day, Dean would protest about killing his brother, but then Cas would remind him, through images and words, that the man that he remembered as his brother was no longer there. “Consumed by the dark side, he is” as Yoda would say. And every night, Dean would cry himself to sleep, unable to believe it but the evidence was too strong.

They finally located him in this weird ass town in Iowa, by the river. They found him inside a bingo hall, leaning back in a seat. The Devil was on his right, Lilith on his left. They were watching Alistair torture a demon- a girl they called Ruby- for information about an uprising.

It was Lucifer who looked over. “Sam,” he said softly, causing his brother to turn his head and fix his sickly yellow gaze upon him. Dean swallowed.

“Hello, Dean,” his brother greeted, making Alistair pause. “No, no, Alistair, you can keep going. It’s just going to be a friendly little brotherly chat.”

Alistair bowed. “My King.”

Sam, Lucifer, and Lilith stood. Sam, of course, towered over everyone, and the Devil and the Demon walked behind him.

“Sammy,” Dean finally dared to breathe. “I miss you.”

“Do you now?” Even Sam’s voice had changed. There was mirth there, like there always was, but it was darker, and it made Dean’s belly clench in unease. “That’s funny, because I don’t miss you. And I don’t think you really do. I know you came here to kill me.”

Dean gaped. “How-”

“My premonitions never went away after I assumed my rightful throne, they did however lie dormant. When I freed Luci,” Lucifer gave a slight bow, smirking, “he taught me how to retap that potential, and so I can receive them even when I’m awake, since I no longer have the need for sleep.”

Dean couldn’t believe the words falling out of his brother’s mouth. “And Jo?” he asked softly.

“Oh, did Mikey show you Sam torturing her?” Lucifer purred. “She was beautiful, writhing under his knife.” 

“Luci,” Sam laughed, gently pushing him. “Not now. Later, I’ll give you what you want.”

Dean’s eyes widened as Lucifer smiled warmly and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“You- you- you” He sputtered, unable to get the image out of his head, of his brother and the Devil, engaging in. . .well, frankly, Dean didn’t want to know what they were doing in the bedroom. Some crazy, kinky Satanic ritual probably.

“Did you watch the full thing of me torturing Jo? She was screaming your name, begging for you to come save her. Of course, she couldn’t be saved, but it was nice that she called out for you.” Sam’s eyes glazed over slightly before he snapped out of it. “She’s still alive, but she’s so close to becoming one of my demons.”

“You’re sick,” Dean spat, raising the Colt, cocking it.

Sam gave Dean his winning puppy dog eyes, but they were different. The smile that accompanied it didn’t quite reach his eyes, and Dean likened it mentally to a rabid dog.

“Oh, Dean. I am one of the few things the precious Colt can’t kill,” Sam crooned, and Dean groaned. He turned back to look at the angel behind him.

“I’ll take care of it, Dean,” Castiel said, squeezing Dean’s shoulder.

As Dean’s angel defender moved to make the kill, Lucifer stepped in front of Sam. “Castiel.”

“Lucifer.”

“Step aside, brother,” the Devil told him. “I do not wish to hurt you.”

“I am here to do my job, Lucifer. And that is to kill Sam.”

Everyone in the room knew it was actually Dean’s job, but they knew better to voice it as well. The room went silent as the Morningstar and the young angel had a silent, telepathic conversation. The only sounds coming out was Alistair crooning to his victim, and his victim’s screams.

Suddenly, Castiel sprang into action, manifesting his angel blade to try to stab the Devil. Lucifer ducked under, conjuring his own blade and the two began fighting.

Dean watched Castiel, unable to stop himself from admiring him. Ever since he first met the angel, he had always found him attractive but Dean Winchester was not gay. Not gay. Not gay. He was 100% straight.

It was now that he realized that he wasn’t, but before he could tell Cas (and maybe kiss him), Lucifer’s angel blade slid neatly in between Cas’s ribs.

“CAS!”

Cas looked up at his brother with an expression of horror and anger before his Grace exploded. Dean shielded his eyes. When he opened them, Cas was on the floor, eyes closed, trench coat rumpled. His wings were burned into the carpet of the bingo hall.

Dean ran over to his body and cradled the head in his lap, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. “CAS! Come on, buddy.”

“He’s dead, Dean,” Sam said.

Lucifer walked over to Sam, bowing slightly. Sam tilted the Devil’s chin up and placed a warm, open mouth kiss that Dean would deny he saw. Instead he focused on Cas’s strong cheekbones, stroking them, trying to communicate.

Cas, he prayed, his head bowed over his friend’s body. Please come back. Please. I need to tell you how I feel. I. . . I have feelings for you. I like you. Like, more than just friends. Jesus Christ, Cas, I want to kiss you. . .

He placed a chaste kiss upon his friend’s head, knowing that the only people who probably heard his quiet prayer are the angels above, especially Michael. He found himself not caring a whole lot.

He stood up after squeezing his friend’s hands, looking at Sam and Lucifer. Lilith had gone over to help Alistair play with the demon being tortured. The sight that greeted him disgusted him.

Sam and Lucifer were liplocked, with Lucifer’s arms around his little brother’s neck and Sam’s hands firmly kneading and squeezing the Devil’s ass.

“That’s disgusting,” Dean announced.

Sam withdrew his mouth from Lucifer’s and smirked at his older brother, those yellow eyes boring into circles into Dean’s soul, even as he played with the jean clad rear of the Devil. Lucifer was whining loudly, rutting against Sam’s hips.

“Calm down, Luci, just let me get rid of Dean and then I’m all yours,” Sam crooned and Lucifer mewled, but stopped seeking out friction against him. Sam chuckled darkly and kissed the top of Lucifer’s head. “Sit and watch me work.”

Dean watched as Lucifer automatically obeyed, sitting. His grey blue eyes watched Sam approach his older brother.

The slap Sam delivered across his face was unexpected, and Dean held his face, looking up into his brother’s face.

It’s not your brother. This is a demon Kill the demon.

So Dean got out the holy water and threw it on him.

Sam hissed, the water burning his meatsuit and Dean found himself pinned to the wall, the holy water across the room.

“Lucifer, dispose of that,” he spat.

Dean looked into his brother’s eyes and whimpered. “Sammy,” he whispered.

“Dean,” Sam purred, stepping closer and stroking his face. “Say Hi to Dad and Bobby for me.”

Before Dean could ask, he felt something metallic slice across his throat. He couldn’t speak.

He was released from the wall, blood pouring out of his throat.

The last thing he saw was his brother coming over, picking up Lucifer, and pinning him to the table. The last thing he heard was Lucifer purring, “My King. . .” The last thing he thought was

I failed. I’m sorry. Sam’s alive. I miss Cas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at dragonmage.tumblr.com to give me love, hate, and prompts!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
